Las cosas que me gustan
by Kenat-sama
Summary: " 'Me gusta el azul...' la chica pelirosa del parque siempre iniciaba su conversación con un 'Me gusta tal cosa' una extraña manera de conocerse pensaba la Hatsune. Extraña pero efectiva." ¡Mi primer one-shot! No se qué más decir xD pasen y lean c:


Hola! No quiero abrumarlos con comentarios bobos en el inicio (así que irán al final xD) jajaja

Disfrute de la lectura e ignore los cientos de faltas de ortografía pleaseee~~

ANOTACIONES:

"" Pensamientos

- Diálogos

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Vocaloid no me pertenece, si no probablemente habría mucho mucho negitorooooo~

* * *

-¡Onee-chan, date prisa!- dijo mientras corria a toda prisa un niño de unos 9 años de edad.

-Ya va, no corras tan aprisa Mikuo podrias caerte.- le grito su hermana...

-¡Pero onee-chan si no llego a tiempo yo..!-

-No va a pasar nada, tu amigo aun esta ahi ¿ves?-

-¡Luki! ¡Ya voy! - el niño iba a empezar a correr a toda prisa cuando la mano de la mayor lo detuvo-

-Espera un momento Mikuo, quiero que me prometas que te portaras bien ¿De acuerdo? no quiero mas problemas con nuestros vecinos y sus mascotas-

-¡Ese gato nos provoco a nosotros Miku-onee-chan!- dijo el niño con un puchero

-Mikuo...-le reprendio su hermana, mirandolo con esos profundos ojos azules

-Esta bien, esta bien... lo prometo -suspiro-

-Bien, ve a jugar- le despeino su cabello color aqua con cariño y lo dejo marchar.

-¡Cruze los dedos asi que no cuenta! - lo escucho gritar burlonamente mientras corria hacia el area de juegos del parque...

" Este niño...me las pagara" -penso con una vena palpitante en la frente.

Y es que ese niño le habia resultado un problema... a pesar de que era su adorable hermanito, no había duda que ese niño era un diablillo...el aprovechaba al maximo ser "el nene consentido" de la casa para conseguir lo que queria...

Es por esa razon que la chica era obligada a llevar a su hermanito al parque todas las tardes a las 6...

Habia pasado solo dos semanas de que se habian mudado y al instante que el niño habia posado sus ojos en el parque, había hecho un berrinche exigiendo que se le llevara jugar ahi...

-Lleva al pequeño Mikuo, respirar aire fresco les hara bien, venga, vayan, sera divertido.- Esas son las excusas que le habian puesto sus padres para que aceptara llevar a su hermano. "

-Suspiro pesadamente- bueno es mejor que quedarse en casa a ver television, supongo - luego poso su mirada en un pequeño banco que estaba enfrente de la caja de arena- oh... ella sigue alli- sentada serenamente estaba una chica de cabello rosado, con un libro abierto en sus manos, tan tranquila...y reservada, desprendiendo esa aura como siempre...

Podrias pensar que eso era normal ¿No? Una chica normal disfrutando de la lectura en el parque... y bueno asi lo era...pero no para Miku.

Todos los dias al igual que ella, a las 6 en punto esa chica venia a traer a su hermano de 7 años, lo sabia porque el niño era uno de sus amigos de Mikuo...

A veces la chica se sentaba a leer pero la mayoria de las veces solo sentaba ahi para mirar el paisaje con la mirada perdida...

Parecia bastante solitaria...en la semana que llevaba observandola nunca habia visto que alguien se le acercara o que ella intentara iniciar una charla...

Flash back

" -¡Ahh hablas de Lulu-onee-chani! ¡Ella es la okaa-san-onee-chan de Luki!- dijo Mikuo durante el almuerzo cuando su hermana habia mencionado el tema.

-¿Okaa-san - onee-chan? -

-Es la hermana de Luki pero ella siempre ha actuado como una madre para el, al parecer los padres de ellos tuvieron un accidente y se murieron, Luki dice que no los recuerda muy bien debido a que era muy pequeño, asi que Lulu-onee-chan tuvo que criarlo, trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo- dijo mientras metia otro pedazo de carne a su boca

-Woow ¿enserio? eso es algo...fuerte..-

-Sip, Lulu- onee-chan es bastante fuerte, tambien es amable, al menos con nosotros, ¡nos invita a helados de vez en cuando!.-

-¿Helados? Yo nunca te eh visto comiendo un helado con ella - miro suspicaz

-Sera por que tu solo te fijas en Kaito-kun el heladero chuuu- y puso una mirada de enamorado burlandose de su hermana

-¡Callate Mikou! - grito sonrojada su hermana... "

Fin Flash back

Haaa el caso es que la chica parecia bastante solitaria, cosa que podria decirse...le daba algo de pena a ella, así que lo habia decidido, le hablaria... ¿no habia nada de malo en ello verdad? se acercaria casualmente e iniciaria una platica

Camino algo nerviosa y decidida hacia ella...

-¡H-hey! ¿Disculpa puedo sentarme?- dijo la chica peliaqua

-...- la chica a su lado no hizo ningun ruido, solo se limito a asentir-

-gracias um...- el silencio reino, algo incomodo a decir verdad, "vamos Miku, hablale, ¡no muerde!"

-etto yo... me llamo Miku, Miku hatsune ¿y tu?.-

la chica pelirosa no respondio...

-Bueno... eh...mi pequeño hermano me dijo que te llamas Lulu...asi que... ¿Puedo llamarte Lulu-chan?

-No -dijo con un tono severo

-Eh ¿P-porque? Es decir...yo bueno...- "Genial, lo arruinaste con tu falta de educacion, ¡Baka! ¡Baka!-

- Porque mi nombre no es Lulu, es Luka..Luka Megurine, creo que tu hermanito se ha confundido...-

-Ese Mikuo...me las pagara..-"Pequeño engendro del mal, ya veras cuando lleguemos a casa" Pensaba molesta la chica

-Jaja - rio suavemente - esta bien, igual a mi me ha dicho algo equivocado, le eh preguntado tu nombre y me ha dicho que te llame "Puerrito o Gruñona-san" -

La cara de Miku se tiño de color rojo -E-ese niño en definitiva me las pagara, haa mira que decir esas cosas vergonzosas a una vecina... -suspiro para calmarse- Espera...Tu...tu ¿Has preguntado por mi nombre?

La pelirosa tosio un poco, y volteo su mirada hacia un punto del parque para que la otra chica no pudiera ver el pequeño rubor que se habia formado en sus mejilas

-Eh s-si.. bueno...solo...solo tenia curiosidad de quien era la hermana mayor de Mikuo-kun, Luki y el siempre juegan asi que bueno...le pregunte por eso-

-ahh si, ya veo... - por alguna razon el que la chica se hubiera interesado un poco en ella la hacia sentir un poco feliz- oh bueno...en todo caso, gusto en conocerte Lulu-senpai

¡digo Luka-senpai! ¡Luka-senpai!

-Puedes decirme solo Luka,por favor no confundas mi nombre, no me gusta...- dijo con un tono nostalgico

-Eh si, yo lo siento...-

y el silencio volvio a reinar en el banco durante varios minutos...

"¿Que? ¿Que paso? ¡Pero si estabamos platicando tan bien! Di algo Miku, ¡Di algo!"

-Este... puedes decirme Miku tambien, no me molesta...-

La peliazul solo asintio de nuevo sin decir nada

"Arg ¿Porque tiene que ser tan dificil hablar con esta chica? Hace un rato estaba tan habladora y ahora...-suspiro resignada- tal vez debia dejarlo por hoy- se dispuso a levantarse cuando la voz de Luka la interrumpio-

-Me gustan los lirios...-dijo de repente mientras observaba el arbusto que estaba lleno de dichas flores

-Eh si...son lindos...- "No es que no me importe o moleste...¿Pero que demonios hablas ahora chica?-penso la Hatsune"

-Lirio significa Pureza, así que lleva ese nombre debido a sus petalos blancos...el color de la pureza.-

-ah...ya veo.. bueno...eso no lo sabia...-

-Los nombres son importantes Miku, Me gusta mi nombre es algo de lo poco que conservo de mis padres...ellos lo eligieron con cuidado por mi asi que lo aprecio, por eso no me gusta que lo confundan, espero que no pienses mal de mi-

-¿Eh? No, que va...tienes razon a nadie le gustaria que le dijeran un nombre cualquiera...es como si de repente me empezaras a llamar...

-¡Gruñona-saaan, vamos a casa! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Ah, Hola Luka-onee-chan!- grito el pequeño mientras se acercaba con un su amigo, un niño de cabello rosa y ojos azules..

-Hola Mikuo-kun- saludo gentilmente.

-Asi que no te habias confundido demonio...si sabias que se llamaba Luka..- gruño su hermana

-Jajaja -rio nervioso- Si, bueno algo asi...Luki dijo que seria divertido que usted viniera a averiguar el verdadero nombre de su hermana "Le harias un favor a onee-chan" dijo el, pero no se que tipo de favor - jejeje.

-shh calla Mikuo, no me metas en mas problemas- el pequeño le dio un codazo a su amigo.

La mirada de Luka se poso en el pequeño pelirosa, mirandolo con una cara molesta y algo sonrojada de la pena- Luki nos vamos a casa, despidete de Mikuo.-

-Oh demonios, ya vali -suspiro- adios mikuo, nos vemos mañana- y los Hatsune observaron como los dos pelirosas comenzaron a caminar por un rumbo hasta perderse entre la multitud escuchando que Luki decia algo como "Pero onee-chan...usted queria hablar con ella ¿cierto?"

-Vaya par de raros- Solto el niño

-Estas hablando de tu amigo...ademas si el es raro, tu eres peor...-

-Como sea, vamos a casa, ¡Mama dijo que haria espaguetti para la cena! ¡Que rico!-

Haa y es que este niño no le importaba el haber interrumpido su platica con Luka...bueno, a decir verdad no le importaba nada...

* * *

Habian pasado dos semanas desde esa pequeña platica, y desde ese dia la rutina de la Hatsune consistia en ir todos los dias a las 6 al parque para llevar a su hermano, se sentaba a lado de la pelirrosa y esperaba que ella hablara...

Ella siempre comenzaba su platica con un "Me gusta tal cosa..." asi que por ahora Miku habia descubierto que a Luka le gustaba cantar, ella era parte de una pequeña banda que tocaban en un bar en el centro y tambien estaba estudiando para ser maestra de canto; tambien habia descubierto que le gustaba su trabajo...trabajaba a medio tiempo en una linda cafeteria que se ubicaba a solo dos calles de ahi... "el ambiente de trabajo es bueno y acogedor, es como si los empleados y la jefa fueramos todas una gran familia" eso habia dicho la pelirosa esbozando una sonrisa que sonrojaria a cualquiera hasta a Miku, eso y muchas otras cosas mas le gustaban a la Megurine...

Asi de simple era su platica, Luka siempre hablaba de las cosas que le gustaban y el porque, Miku asentia y luego decia las que le gustaban a ella...asi se iban conociendo...pero ella siempre decia lo que le gustaba, asi que una vez la curiosidad vencio a la Hatsune y se atrevio a preguntar...

"-¿Que es lo que no te gusta Luka?-

La cara de la aludida palidecio, bajo la mirada ocultandola bajo su flequillo...entonces la peliaqua entendio que habia tocado un tema muy sensible...

-L-lo siento, y-yo...solo olvida lo que dij...-

-No me gusta la gente traidora...ese tipo de gente mato a mis padres-

-ohh...- era de la pocas veces que la pelirosa mencionaba a sus padres...

-No me gusta la gente mentirosa...por el mismo motivo que odio a la gente traidora, por lo tanto...tampoco me gustan las mentiras...-

-A nadie le gusta ese tipo de gente.-la apoyo Miku al no encontrar mas que decir

-No me gusta la gente con muchas deudas...solo traen problemas...-

-No me gusta la gente envidiosa...si deseas algo tienes que luchar por el, no robarselo a alguien...-

-No me gusta la gente que se deja llevar por la ira...son estúpidas...-

-No me gusta...ese tipo... - y la Megurine rompio en llanto, Miku se limito a abrazarla en parte porque no sabia que mas hacer para tranquilizarla-

-Shh ya todo esta bien, ya paso, ya paso- le dijo dulcemente - Calma...- Le rompia el corazon verla asi, era como si te lo rompieran en mil pedazos.-"

Luego de que parara de llorar, ya algo mas tranquila, Luka le explico:

Mis padres era buenas personas, del tipo que inspiraban confianza, alegres, divertidos..amables con todos.

No eramos ricos, teniamos una casa mediana y normal, y lo poco que teniamos lo ahorrabamos para mis fondos universitarios o para alguna vacacion familiar...

Ellos tenian un amigo en el que confiaban plenamente, el llego un dia con un negocio entre manos...convencio a mis padres que invertieran los fondos que teniamos, con la excusa de que el negocio prosperaria y tendriamos el doble para gastar, mis padres no eran codiciosos asi que no les importaba mucho el dinero, pero pensaron que tener un poco mas ayudaria a nuestra estabilidad economica y que de paso podriamos ayudar a otras personas...

Pero las cosas no fueron tan bien como lo pensaban... mi padre tuvo un pequeño accidente en ese tiempo, nada grave pero no podia trabajar y con lo que mama ganaba no nos alcanzaba, asi que mis padres pensaron que era mejor retirar su "inversion" y utilizar ese dinero para mantenernos en lo que papa se recuperaba...

-Lo siento,pero no puedo darte tu dinero Kei - El tipo estaba en mi casa, y como cualquier curiosa yo habia pegado mi oido a la puerta para escuchar -

-¿De que estas hablando Nishima? Tu dijiste que podria retirarme de esto en cuanto quisiera, no te estoy pidiendo mas ni nada, solo quiero lo mismo que te eh dado- Le dijo mi padre.

-Mira, ahora no andabamos muy bien de dinero, necesitamos pagar la colegiatura de Luka y los demas gastos de la casa, pero en cuanto Kei se haya recuperado y trabaje...nosotros podremos regresar el dinero...- la voz de mi madre intento tranquilizar todo.

-Si, es como dice Yuu, vamos Nishima, sabes que nosotros te lo devolveremos...-

-¡Y una mierda les dare! Escucha Kei estoy metido en problemas con la mafia, drogas y esas cosas, no tengo ni un peso y me buscan para matarme, incluso no puedo salir a la luz publica,ellos estan en todas partes, vigilandome...-

-¡Oh pero en que lios graves te has metido ahora! ¡Te dije que era mejor dejar de juntarte con esa gente! ¡Te lo dije!- le regaño severamente mi padre.

-Callate Kei, tu que vas a saber de mi vida ¡Nadie lo entenderia! ¡Menos tu, que eres el hombre que siempre quise ser! ¡Tienes una hermosa familia, una linda esposa, un par de niños...una casa hermosa! ¡Lo tienes todo!

-¡Tu tambien podrias tenerlo! ¡Mira solo tienes que dejar de ver a ese tipo de gente! y entonces...podriamos mejorar, dejanos ayudarte...-

-Eh dicho que te callaras - un dispara sono en la habitacion y me quede congelada... -¡Keeeeeeeeei! - se escucho el grito de mi madre rompiendo el silencio y luego sus sollozos, eso no habia sido...eso no podia ser... abri la puerta y quede horrorizada...en el suelo yacia mi padre con un balazo en la cabeza..- ¿P-papa?

-No grites estupida mujer, no te preocupes pronto iras junto a el jajaja- y rio de una forma cruel-

-¡Lukaaaa corre! ¡Toma a Luki y corre! ¡Ve por la policia! - alcanzo a gritar mi madre al verme

-Eres molesta- y disparo...delante de mi...sin ningun tipo de emocion mas que el de fastidio en su rostro...ese tipo habia matado a mi madre, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso despues...solo que tome a Luki y sali corriendo como si no hubiera mañana...logre llamar a la policia aunque ya era demasiado tarde para mis padres...ellos lograron capturar al tipo ese y fue puesto para pudrirse en prision, y asi quede yo...una chica de 15 años sola con un niño de 2 contra el mundo entero...

Miku habia quedado callada ante el relato, quien diria que los padres de Luka murieran de forma tan cruel... Aunque ella no conociera al tal "Nishima" ya lo odiaba con todo el alma...

-Eres muy fuerte... salvaste a tu hermano y sobreviviste, estudiabas, trabajabas y cuidabas a un niño-comento la peliaqua - y aun todavia tenias que cuidate a ti misma-

-¿Enserio lo crees? - Dijo con la voz quebrada

-Por supuesto, tus padres estarian orgullosos- y vio como en la cara de la pelirosa se deslizaba una lagrima- Cosa que no me gusta numero 1: ver a Luka-chan llorar - y beso la pequeña lagrimita que iba por la mejilla de la chica-

Luka dio una sonrisa timida y con algo de rubor asintio con la cabeza...-a Luka-chan tampoco le gusta eso "

-Suspiro- Eso habia sido la unica vez que habia visto a Luka llorar y no le habia gustado para nada, pero ahora ella podia entender sobre su pasado y sobre el que a veces pusiera una mirada nostalgica... en cierta parte le alegro que Luka confiara en ella para contarle eso, se sentia ahora fueran mas cercanas...

Lo que no entendi Miku era...¿Porque demonios habia hecho lo ultimo? ¡Solo era un beso en la mejilla pero la ponia de los nervios!

Es decir...ella nunca habia hecho algo asi, tal vez era por que verla llorar le habia inspirado a hacer eso para calmarla, eso era lo que se decia...

Pero es que ella sentia...ella sentia que a veces actuaba extraño alrededor de Luka, o tal vez Luka la hacia actuar extraño...no sabia lo que era...pero no era la primera vez que le pasaba ese tipo de situaciones

Por ejemplo cuando supo que le gustaba el color azul...

"-¿El azul? Pense que te gustaba el rosa, como tu cabello, ¿Que tono de azul te gusta?-

La chica se acerco peligrosamente a la peliaqua mirandola directamente a los ojos, el corazon de esta latia deprisa y su cara se habia tornado roja...-'ella esta demasiado cerca'- luego de un rato Miku cerro los ojos como si esperara algo...aspiro el dulce aroma de cerezos que emanaba la pelirosa-

-Me gusta el tono azul de tus ojos...-dijo, Miku abrio los ojos para ver que Luka se habia separado y miraba hacia otro lado-

-¿E-el de mis ojos? ¿P-porque?

-No se...Son lindos- y le guiño el ojo a lo cual ella solo atino a sonrojarse..."

O cuando supo que el alimento que mas le gustaba era el atun...

"-Es raro...-

-¿Raro por que?-

-Bueno es raro que alguien le encante tanto el atun-

-No tan raro como usted "puerrito"-

-¡O-oye no me digas ese apodo bobo! ¡arghh Mikuo aun no paga por eso! - gruño por lo bajo.

-Ya va, ya va calmate gruñona-san-

-¡Lukaaaaaaaaa!- le grito molesta

-Valeee, entonces ¿Como debo apodarte?-

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que "Puerrito", supongo-

-Oh oh, ya se ¿Que tal "Mi-tan"? -le susurro al oido como si estuviese contandole un gran secreto-

-ughh - la chica se sonrojo por la cercania - ¿P-porque Mi-tan?

-No se, me parece que es el tipo de apodo que te queda, algo asi como 'Ya he llegado a casa Mi-tan' , 'Limpia la sala Mi-tan', 'La cena de hoy estuvo deliciosa Mi-tan' o 'Luces preciosa asi Mi-tan'

-Suena mas a como si fuera una sirvienta - dijo tratando de ignorar como su corazon se aceleraba al escuchar el ultimo cumplido-

-Bueno pero no creo que te contratarian como sirvienta-

-¿Porque?-

-Bueno no creo que alguien quiera contratar una chica tan linda que este cerca de su marido-

-Je, graciar por el halag...espera ¡¿Que estas insinuando Luka?!

y la pelirosa se puso a reir... "

Detras de esa apariencia madura y reservada, Miku habia descubierto que la chica era mas amable y accesible de lo que parecia, era divertida y linda...

Miku de repente se encontraba admirando el bello cabello rosa de esta, o su mirada profunda, o la forma como movia los labios tan...¡ahhh! enserio que no sabia lo que le pasaba... -sacudio la cabeza brucamente de un lado a otro,en forma negativa.

-¿Que demonios te pasa Miku-onee-chan? - pregunto el pequeño

-¿eh? Nada..Nada solo estaba pensando...-

-¿Tu piensas?-

-Callate Mikuo - su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada

-Uy calmate, a Luka-onee-chan no le gusta esa actitud-

-¿Ha? Vale, vale...lo que digas- le dijo mientras llegaban al parque

-¡Oh mira! ¡Luka-onee-chan hoy esta con su novio!-

"¿N-novio? Luka nunca habia dicho algo sobre un novio.. alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la escena de un chico de cabello morado sentado a un lado de la pelirosa platicando alegremente"

-¿Q-que estas diciendo Mikuo..? Luka no tiene novio...el solo debe ser un amigo -

-No se, yo digo que si lo es, Luki menciono ayer que Luka-onee-chan habia salido con un chico berenjena y que por eso no habia venido el martes-

-Ahhh - "eso explicaba porque Luka no habia llegado ese dia, le habia preguntado por supuesto, pero ella solo habia contestado que habia tenido un contratiempo menor y por eso no habia venido al parque...ahora veia a que se referia." -s-supongo que tienes razon-

-Si bueno, me voy a jugar con Luki, hasta al rato- y salio corriendo dejando a su hermana plantada en ese lugar, observando como ese chico le hablaba con tanta naturalidad a su Luka...espera... ¿"Su" Luka? ¿Desde cuando era de ella? Sacudio la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, estaba actuando raro de nuevo, suspiro y con algo de nerviosismo se dirigio al banco de siempre...

-Jajaja eres un tonto- La risa suave de Luka llego a sus oidos.

-Bueno pero soy tu tonto - el chico saco la lengua travieso.

-Eres el tonto de todos, idiota. - y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Ahum- Miku carraspeo para llamar la atencion.

-Ah Hola Mi-tan -saludo alegremente la pelirosa, mientras Miku rodaba los ojos hacia el chico de cabello morado, captando el mensaje contesto- Ah cierto perdona mis modales, Gakupo, ella es Miku Hatsune, una amiga - y el aludido se levanto del banco extendiendo una mano, entonces la chica pudo apreciar ya mas de cerca...era alto y fornido, tenia unos profundos ojos color azul celeste, un cabello morado bastante largo atado en una coleta...quitando eso, el chico no dejaba de ser guapo, correspondio el saludo nerviosa mientras lo obsevaba- Miku, el es Gakupo Kamui mi..-

-Su novio- sonrio el chico mostrando sus blancos dientes y la chica se quedo quieta, algo dentro de ella se rompio, por supuesto que era el novio de Luka,era bastante guapo que seguro era del gusto de ella, y a quien iba a engañar juntos parecian la pareja perfecta penso desanimada-

-Jaja no digas tonterias,no somos novios, el solo es un amigo-

-Bueno eso es porque tu no sabes lo que te pierdes Luka-chan, cualquier chica sucumbiria ante mis encantos -inflo su pecho con orgullo.

-Si pero yo no soy cualquiera bobo- se burlo.

-Bah, lo que pasa es que no tienes tan buen gusto, eso es todo, ¿Verdad Miku-chan?-

-Eh..ah yo...yo no se - respondio nerviosa la chica porque no queria ofender a Luka

-Pobre chica, Luka es mala contigo ¿verdad? Por eso no respondes-

-Yo no soy mala con nadie, solo contigo Gaku-baka-

-¡Oh Luka ¿Porque acosas a las chicas lindas? Dejalas ser libre, pobre, pobre Miku- Dijo el pelimorado armando todo un drama

-¡Que no acoso a nadie! -y una vena hinchada aparecio en la frente de la pelirosa

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Porque estas en este parque eh? - mostro una sonrisa picara

-P-para traer a jugar a mi hermano obvio y p-para disfrutar del paisaje- y volteo a ver hacia a otro lado

-Quien te crea, Veras Miku-chan, lo que Luka-chan ve del paisaje es algo aquamarin...-

-GAKUPO- la chica lo callo- ¿QUE NO SE TE HACE TARDE YA?

-Eh pues no, mi hermanita Gumi aun no sale de su entrenamiento...-

-¿SEGURO?- y la pelirosa lo fulmino con la mirada.

Gakupo temblo -Eh, eh...ya recorde, estem h-hoy sale temprano jeje -rio nervioso- -M-mejor me largo - y salio corriendo a toda prisa, algo que Gakupo sabia de sobra es que cuando hacias enfandar a la Megurine era mejor estar a una distacia prudente de ella, miles de kilometros es recomendable-

Hasta ese momento Miku solo observaba, mirando como el chico desaparecio corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo...

¿Que habia dicho sobre lo que le gustaba a Luka del paisaje? ¿Aquamarina? Ese tipo si que estaba loco, pero a pesar de todo parecía que se llevaba de maravilla con la Megurine, eso le producia algo de envidia, hasta ahora pensaba que era de las personas mas cercanas a ella,

aunque era obvio que no y por otra parte...un chico tan guapo cerca de una chica hermosa como Luka.. seguro habia algo, aunque ella habia aclarado que no...pero aun asi por una extraña razon se sentia algo...celosa... se sento a un lado del banco silencioso mirando hacia el suelo.

-Asi que saliste el martes con el...- rompio el silencio la peliaqua

-¿Eh? Ah si...¿Espera como lo supiste?-

-¿Fue una buena cita? - pregunto deprimida

-¿Cita? ¿De que estas hablando? e insisto ¿Como sabes que sali con el?-

-No contestaste mi pregunta-

-Tu tampoco...-

-suspiro- Mikou me dijo que eso le dijo Luki-kun... ¿y bien?-

-Niño chismoso ¿Porque le anda contando mis cosas a sus amigos?-

-¿Y bien? - resalto Miku

-Haa no fue una cita, solo salimos en busca de unas cosas y platicamos un rato-

Y el silencio de nuevo...

-Es muy guapo...¿Enserio no es tu novio?- Pregunto la hatsune

-Y tambien muy tonto jaja, pero nop, no es de mi tipo...¿Porque?-

-Solo curiosidad - y volteo a mirar hacia algun punto del parque

-No me digas que...¿te gusto a ti?

-¿Que? Claro que no-

-Entonces ¿Porque te quedaste abobada viendolo? - Tal vez Miku estaba alucinando pero sonaba a como si estuviera molesta

-Bueno...porque es la primera vez que veo que hables en el parque con alguien, tan natural como lo hacias con el...pense que yo era la unica a la que le hablabas aqui- y se mordio el labio, demonios habia sonado...tan...tan..celosa y posesiva.

-Oh...es solo que el pasaba por aqui...eso es todo-

-Ah...ya veo..

Una vez mas el silencio reino en el banco, solo se escuchaba las risas de los niños jugando a lo lejos...

"Genial, seguro ahora Luka me tacha de rara y chismosa por estar preguntando todas esas cosas"

Por otro lado parecia que la Megurine estaba luchando con sus pensamientos jugando con sus manos nerviosa, hasta que suspiro pesadamente y dijo:

-Me gusta este parque...-

Dispuesta a aliviar la extraña sensacion del ambiente y a olvidar su anterior actitud la otra chica contesto:

-A mi tambien...-

-Pero antes era no era asi, a decir verdad nunca me habia fijado en este lugar y eso que eh vivido cerca de aqui desde hace varios años-

-Ah bueno...tienes muchas cosas que hacer que no creo que tengas tiempo de fijarte en un simple lugar-

-Me empezo a llamar la atencion hace apenas 4 semanas...un mes...-

-¿Asi? ¿Porque?- curiosa inclino su cabeza

-Una familia nueva se habia mudado al barrio asi que Luki se habia hecho amigo del chico de la familia y habian acordado jugar en este lugar, siempre a las 6, asi que Luki me rogo que lo trajera-

-Oww bueno Luki-kun y Mikuo parecen llevarse bien, a veces es molesto traerlo pero el parece feliz- comento

-Asi que me acepte a traerlo, me sente en este lugar y observe detenidamente el lugar, habian unos lirios hermosos...mis favoritos, los niños inundan el ambiente con sus risas...me gusta eso, me gustan los arboles grandes y frondosos que hay aqui y la brisa del viento que refrescan el ambiente...-

-Tienes razon, es un parque bastante lindo y tranquilo-sonrio la Hatsune

La otra solo asintio - Sin embargo... habia algo que me gusto mas de este parque -

-Oh ¿El que?-

-Es un secreto-

-Oh vamos, ¡Dime Luka!-

-¿No le diras a nadie?

-¡A nadie! ¡Lo prometo!

Se acerco al oido de la peliaqua y susurro: -Bueno...lo que me mas me gusto del parque, fue la chica peliaqua que venia todos los dias a las 6-

Se sonrojo furiosamente, ¿Habia escuchado bien? ¿Estaba imaginando cosas?, Luka se separo de ella algo ruborizada

-Me gustas Miku...-

-¿E-eh?- Miku no lograba articular palabra alguna...

-Siempre te veia traer a Mikuo, sentarte al otro lado...y entonces te observaba...eras lo mas lindo que han visto mis ojos, fue algo asi como "Amor a primera vista"

pero yo no creia en eso, asi que solo pense que eras una chica linda y por eso me hacias sentir asi.

Yo no suelo ser tan timida, incluso a Luki le parecia raro que no me acercara a charlar contigo, pero es que tu...tu... me ponias tan nerviosa por una extraña razon, incluso el dia que te acercaste a platicar, mi corazon latia con tanta fuerza que pense que se me saldria, no se ni como consegui hablarte...¿No tartamudee esa vez verdad? No lo recuerdo, estaba tan nerviosa que cuando vi que te ibas a levantar dije lo primero que se paso por mi cabeza con la esperanza de que te quedaras a mi lado... p-porque estaba feliz de hablar contigo aunque sea por unos minutos.

Y entonces empezaste a platicar conmigo todos los dias y yo sentia que podia abrir mi corazon completamente a ti ¿Porque le cuentas esto a alguien que acabas de conocer? me lo cuestionaba siempre pero entonces te miraba y sentia como todas mis preocupaciones se iban...

En ti...todo me gusta:

-Me gusta tu lindo cabello aqua cuando se mece con el viento

-Me gustan tus bellos ojos azules tan profundos y dulces que podria perderme en ellos

-Me gusta la forma tan linda en la que arrugas la nariz cuando Mikuo te hace enfadar...

-Me gusta cuando me consuelas

-Me gusta cuando sonries

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas...todo esos lindos gestos... me gustan.

-Se que es algo raro...pero yo bueno...-Luka jugaba con sus manos nerviosas

"Hasta el momento Miku no habia dicho nada, se habia quedado ahi anonadada escuchando todo, y es que era algo asi como un shock

¿Estaba soñando? Es decir en verdad...¿Luka se le estaba declarando cierto? ¡Era una confesion de amor! ¿Que debia contestar ella?

Ella siempre se habia sentido confundida con Luka, pero era momento de ponerse serios y preguntarse ¿Que sentia por Luka? Bueno...ella siempre se preocupaba por la pelirosa, a ella le dolia cuando la veia llorar, a ella le gustaba hacerla reir...le gustaba el aroma a cerezos que emanaba, le gustaba cuando le hacia un cumplido, le gustaba sus ojos y la mirada que les daban...le gustaba cuando le daba una sonrisa sincera..."

Habian pasado varios minutos de silencio bastante incomodo para la Megurine

"Tal vez me he pasado un poco arg, que vergonzoso dije tantas cursilerias...es obvio que ella no me corresponde, seguro ahora le doy asco haaa, no quiero escuchar su rechazo... tal vez pueda componerlo, y asi ella no se alejara...aunque sea como mi amiga...yo...yo no me quiero alejar de ella..."

-E-escucha Miku, perdona y-yo solo estaba divagando, n-no pongas mucha atencion a ello, yo emm -suspiro- estoy apenada, es...es obvio que a ti no t-te gustan esas cosas, asi que perdon yo..solo..olvida esto...-tartamudeo nerviosa

"A ella le gustaba Luka... click algo encajo la cabeza de la hatsune acomodando todo en su lugar, miro como Luka tartamudeaba nerviosa, 'Que linda' hasta que escucho lo ultimo que dijo ¿Que lo olvidara? ¿Como iba a olvidar algo que le hacia tan feliz? ¿Y como que "esas cosas no me gustan"?

Tomo la barbilla de la mayor, obligandola a verla fijamente

y la beso...cerro los ojos mientras disfrutaba el dulce sabor de sus labios... por otro lado la pelirosa mantenia los ojos abiertos

era como un sueño...no se lo creia..

-Ne..Me gustan tus labios Luka...-le dijo coquetamente la peliaqua.

* * *

-Omake-

-Y entonces medio abri la puerta...¡Y vi que mi onee-chan se estaba ahogando!-

-¿Ahogando? ¿Como va a ser eso?

-¡Si,si! Porque mi como Miku-onee-chan le estaba dando respiracion de boca a boca y creo que era algo serio porque le daba mucha-

-¿Respiracion de boca a boca? Pero que dices Luki-baka... ¡se estaban besando!

-¿Que? ¿Besarse? ¡No, no! Ellas estaban jugando ¿no? Asi como jugamos a que somos naufragos y me hago el ahogado y entonces tu me..

-Shhhhh - le tapo con la boca con rapidez-

-¿Y entonces el que hace Luki-kun? - la chica peliaqua aparecio de repente

-Nada, yo no hago nada. -

-Le pregunte a Luki, no a ti Mikuo...-

-Como sea, ¿No deberias estar besuqueandote con Luka-onee-chan? ¿Que haces aca? - pregunto el niño molesto

Su hermana solo atino a sonrojarse y gruño- Argg , yo solo les traje estos helados que les compro Luka, niño malagradecido- y les paso el refrigerio-

-Gracias Miku-onee-chan- Dijo el pequeño pelirosa con una gran sonrisa

-De nada Luki-kunl, ¿Ves Mikuo? ¡Esos modales! ¡Aprender un poco de ellos no te hara mal! -

-Si, si como sea, vamos a jugar lejos de aqui Luki.-

-¡Siii! ¿Podemos jugar a los naufragos hoy?-

Mikuo se sonrojo - S-si bueno...tal vez luego..- y los dos pequeños se alejaron-

Ese niño no tenia remedio para nada ¿Eh? ¿Y que hay con eso de los naufragos? Pfff espera que su madre se entere que su "Querido niño" esta abusando de su amigo...y claro no precisamente un abuso violento... -suspiro- pero bueno, una cosa a la vez...ni siquiera le habia dicho a su madre sobre su relacion con Luka, y es que desde ese dia, ella y la Megurine eran...

eran...novias -la cara se le tiñio de rojo- novias, sonaba tan raro pero a la vez tan lindo, y es que no Miku no podria estar mas feliz, tenia a la persona mas hermosa, generosa, inteligente, divertida y sobre todo a la que mas queria a su lado.

Se dirigio al banco de siempre y se sento

-¿Todo bien alli? - le pregunto la pelirosa

-Bueno... quitando el hecho de que podriamos ser futuras cuñadas creo que si jajajaja

-¿Eh? - la miro confundida

-Jajaja nada, nada...Ne Luka ¿No te gusta el helado?

-Eh... pues si me gusta ¿Porque la pregunta?-

-Es que nunca te eh visto comer uno, bueno no los de aqui...-

-Ah eso...bueno es solo que no me gusta el helado de Kaito-

-¿Eh y eso porque?-

-Bueno...no me agrada mucho Kaito...-

-Pero si parece un tipo muy simpatico y alegre-

-Bueno pero...para mi no-

-Oh bueno, ni modos- se encogio de hombros, ni idea de que era lo que no le gustaba a Luka del peliazul-

-Antes veia que observabas mucho a Kaito - puso un puchero en su cara dandole un toque infantil

-Entonces ¿el verdadero motivo son celos?

-¿Q-que? ¡O-obvio no! S-solo decia... a-ademas no me gusta los sabores que el vende y eso... -

-Oh ¿porque no pruebas este? Es un nuevo sabor..-

-No quiero- Volteo a otro lado refunfuñando como niña pequeña "Que tierna esta chica, actua tan 'Tsun Tsun' y de repente tan 'Dere Dere'-penso la hatsune"

-Vamos, solo un poco ¿siii? ¿Por mi? - le pidio suplicante

-La pelirosa suspiro y volteo a ver a su pareja- haaa vale, vale pero solo por esta ve...-

Y la peliaqua junto sus labios de sorpresa, como siempre tan traviesa robandole un dulce beso a Luka

-¿Y que tal?-

-Mmm creo que me gusta este nuevo sabor...¿Puedo probar mas? -

-Por supuesto- Sonrio picaramente

* * *

Q_Q lo acabe! Estoy tan feliz! Los amo a todos(?) jaja este es mi primera historia negitoro~ ( y espero no sea la última xD).

Así qué pensé que sería mejor un one-shot, ya que estoy algo oxidada en cuanto escribir... Hace meses que no lo hago, pero eh querido subir algo antes de iniciar la universidad y perder mi tiempo libre, tambien queria subirlo para el cumple de Miku-sama pero mi computadora no sirve y la tableta no quiere al internet asi que ¡Feliz cumpleaños Miku-sama! mejor tardemque nunca Q_Q bueno... Eh de decir que soy una gran fan de esta pareja~ me eh leído varios fanfics de aquí~ (no eh dejado review porque apenas eh podido acceder a mi cuenta xD) jaja y como muchos puedo declararme una fan de Fersi-lovedeath (si de casualidad lees esto, quiero decirte que me partiste el corazón con 'Dibuja conmigo', me dio más ganas de llorar tu historia que el video xD) oh god me encuentro divagando de nuevo~

EN FIIIIIIIIIIN~ (voz tipo Germán(?)

Si te gusto el video de la seman.. Ah no xD jajaja si le gusto la historia o gusta dejarme alguna crítica constructiva o sugerencia haga en click en el botón hermoso de abajo de 'Review'~~~

Chao Chao~~~


End file.
